Inuyasha:Unexpected
by ShadowLainX
Summary: Two unexpected characters emerge that may cause problems between the love a half demon and a reincarnated priestess.


  
  
In Downtown Tokyo, a doctor and his patient sit quietly in his office.  
The Doctor looks at the 15 year old girl and waits for her to begin  
while she glares back impatiently eager to leave the room and end  
there session.  
"You know Doc; it always starts the same way for me. The dream is a  
horrible nightmare where the ones that I love are taken away from me  
and I'm left alone...and its worse when in your mind, a child stands  
there watching all of this, think how much of a mark that will leave.  
It'll scar the child for life." "Krystal?" "Yes." "I've been watching your behavior for the past two years and realized that you'd be best with family. Is that alright with you?" The girl looked at the doctor sternly, as if he knew what her answer would have been, "Doc, the question really is do I care?" "Your family will be happy to see you." The doctor assured her knowing her sense of denial. "You mean my aunt, cousins, and grandfather? Those people who I haven't seen for almost 10 years? You have got to be kidding me." "Don't you want to see them?" "I don't know." The girl said, her eyes looking out the window attempting to avoid the worthless conversation. "Now if I let you see them you must promise not to expose your extraordinary abilities." The girl couldn't help but laugh for the doctor should no better than to think that. "Why should I hide them? Do you think they'll pass judgment on me that easily?" "Tension might build in your new home; you don't want that to happen do you?" "Who cares?" "I guess you're not going to give me a definite answer. Well just promise to behave and mind your powers." "Fine, just leave me alone." The girl cried and quickly stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. "Krystal, why must you be so difficult." The doctor wondered. ************************************************************************  
Kagome sat down for breakfast with her family, a typical morning with her mother, little brother, and her grandfather, you'd think if she didn't supposedly have another "family" in feudal Japan. It had been days since she had gone down the well and seen Inuyasha and the others and she hoped everything was all right. "Kagome, is Krystal up yet?" her mother asked. Kagome rolled her eyes in reply. Krystal, her cousin, had been with them for a few days now after being released from a hospital because of some mentality issues from when she was young, in laments terms she was basically insane in Kagome's point of view especially since she loved weird things and was obsessed with demons and spells. Her mother gave Kagome as puzzled look, "Kagome go wake her up before your both late." Kagome angrily got up and walked down the hall to her cousin's bedroom while mumbling to herself for being forced to do what she found was a dumb thing. Kagome knocked on the door and waited for her cousin to open the door, but no sound was heard from the other side. "Krystal, get up!" Kagome yelled impatiently after banging on the door several times more. Kagome wriggled the doorknob and once opened she found the room empty. "Now where could she be?" Kagome wondered. She walked back to the dining room where she found her cousin sitting where she was sitting. Kagome stormed up to her and snarled, "That's my spot!" Instead of responding, Krystal continued to eat her breakfast peacefully, as if Kagome was not existent in the room. "Now, now, now Kagome there are other places to sit." Kagome's mother said with a smile, patting the empty spot next to her. "Stupid brat!" Kagome muttered under her breath as she subjugated to sitting aside her mother.  
"Krystal, how has school been for you?" Kagome's mother asked breaking the tension between the two.  
"School? School is just school, I just deal." Krystal answered not fully minding the question.  
"That's nice dear, as long as you're doing fine." Kagome's mother said smiling. Krystal quickly rose to her feet picked her dish and washed it, "I'm off to school now, see ya." Krystal picked up her bag and headed out the door. "Kagome, dear, shouldn't you go with her?" Kagome's mother asked. "Mom! Can't I eat first? She knows how to get there." Kagome said angrily. "I just thought it would be wonderful for you to walk with your cousin just like you used to when you two were little." Her mom said as tears emerged. Kagome looked at her mom and couldn't help but fall for her mom's tearful routine, she rose off her feet, washed her dish, and waved goodbye to her family as she headed out the door. As she walked toward the gate, she spotted Krystal starring at the shrine, the shrine which led to the other world. "I wonder what she's thinking." Kagome thought. Kagome quickly ran up to Krystal and looked at the same direction Krystal was starring at; there she saw that something was glowing through the darkness of the shrine. "Do you sense it too?" Krystal asked in a trance-like state. "Sense what?" Kagome asked attempting to hide the truth about the shrine. "It's nothing." Krystal replied and walked away exiting through the gate. "Wait up!" Kagome cried and ran after her. ************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, in feudal Japan, Inuyasha sat near the well waiting for Kagome to return. "Kagome does have a life of her own, Inuyasha." Miroku said coming out of the bushes accompanied by Sango and Shippo. Startled by Miroku's presence Inuyasha attempted to scurry away but instead tripped under a rock hidden in between the grass and fell, face first. "What are you three doing here?" Inuyasha angrily yelled while spitting out dirt from his mouth.  
  
"We were just around... and well...Shippo thought it would be a great idea to check on you." Miroku lied. "My idea? You're the one who's been spying..." Shippo attempted to explain but Miroku muffled his mouth shut, preventing him from continuing. Inuyasha looked at them and turned away, sitting by the well staring at it. "Poor fool, hopelessly in love and nothing he can do about it." Miroku whispered to the other two. "I can hear you, you know!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to his ears. "See how defensive he gets." Miroku whispered. "Stop talking about me or I'll rip your throat out!" Inuyasha continued to yell. "We should leave the poor fool alone before he becomes mentally unstable." Miroku said and headed out with the others not to far behind. "Why you...!" Inuyasha cried shaking his fists angrily in the air but did nothing to Miroku. "Don't worry Inuyasha; Kagome will come back for you." Shippo said, "After all you do love her." "Shippo, why don't you come over here and I'll show you exactly what I love!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. Shippo ran to Sango and clung closed to her as the headed out leaving Inuyasha once again alone. "Kagome please come back." Inuyasha whispered to himself. ************************************************************************  
"Kagome it's pointless waiting for her, for all you know she might have gone home alone." Her best friend said. School had just ended and Kagome decided to wait for Krystal so they could walk to school together, just to please her mother. "What is it with your cousin anyway? Was she born abnormal?" her best friend asked her. Kagome sighed and walked off heading home, "I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome waved goodbye to her friend and walked toward home pondering on where Krystal could have disappeared too.  
Krystal stood in front of the shrine and could feel something, something she couldn't quite make out, was calling her into the shrine. The shrine continued to glow with some type of spiritual energy Krystal couldn't understand. The more she thought about it, the more curious she became. She walked to the shrine and entered it, finding a well within it. She approached the well cautiously, but quickly decided to reconsider as she arrived closer and closer to the well. But before she could exit the shrine, something from the well grabbed her and pulled her in. "Let go of me!" She cried as she struggled to wriggle herself free from whatever had grabbed her. She tried as much as she could but still could not release herself from its grasp, suddenly she felt as if her energy had drained and she instantly blacked out not knowing where the creature was taking her.  
Krystal awoke on a grassy plain puzzled by what had just happened to her and how she had ended up in such an open plain. Krystal stirred and began to rise off her feet but she felt someone or something was starring at her. She couldn't tell if it was even human, his eyes were gold and he had dog-like ears! "You're not Kagome." The creature said unhappily. "And you're not human!" Krystal cried pointing at the creature, "Who the hell are you!" "Stop yelling!" the creature shouted. "I'm not yelling you...you...weird thing...you." Krystal stuttered. "If you're not Kagome, who the hell are you?" the creature asked. "And why should I have to tell you! For all I know you could be her stalker!" Krystal yelled and ran aimlessly away from the creature. "Stop! Listen to me!" the creature called out to her. "I have to get out of here." Krystal thought as she ran. All she could see were trees after trees, Krystal began to notice that there were no buildings, cars, or anything she recognized at home. "Where am I?" She wondered. ************************************************************************ 


End file.
